


Inhuman

by gosinyan



Series: K2 Week 2020 [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Detective AU, Flirting, Gentle Kissing, Jealousy, K2 Week 2020, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosinyan/pseuds/gosinyan
Summary: Kyle had a rough night and Kenny wants to cheer him up by making him a delicious coffee. The two talk about Kyle's encounter with a mysterious man.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Series: K2 Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875598
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Inhuman

**Author's Note:**

> K2 Week, day 4. AU  
> Ahhh, I'm super late to this. I had to take care of a few things but nonetheless I managed to finish this Detective AU.  
> I was super into listening to these two albums: Palm Haze by Miami Vice and ELECTRIC▲L TE▲RDROPS by D▲RKPYR▲MID.

“Ah…I hate this job. Running around the city to try and catch some vigilante that doesn’t show his face is such a pain. Why do I need to do that and not those lazy police officers, I’m supposed to be finding killers and not do that—Hey, don’t look at me like that, it’s like you’re judging me too. Uhh nevermind, how was your day?” Kyle was taking off his coat as he looked in the direction of his pretty fiancé, looking back at him. Kenny was sitting on the couch in their living room, staring blankly at Kyle as he was mumbling to himself. On the coffee table was a cup of freshly brewed coffee and a plate with food. It seemed as Kenny was waiting for his lovely fiancé to get back home from work.

“I’ve prepared your dinner, my dear. Come and eat.” Kenny pointed to the plate in front of him and then patted the couch as to tell Kyle to sit down and eat. “I also brewed your favourite coffee. How about you relax after a hard day at work and talk later?” He was convincing enough as he watched his fiancé sit next to him.

The food was excellent, and after eating and calming himself down, Kyle took a cup of hot coffee that was in front of him and took a sip. It was a perfect way to fully relax and forget about the terrible day that Kyle had to go through. After all that chasing after a criminal, he didn’t even see, was enough to ruin his mood. Kenny put his hand on Kyle’s knee and patted him gently, “Feeling better now? I hope that you can forget about it all and enjoy your time with me.” He was smiling and then gently kissed Kyle’s cheek. Kenny snuggled up into his fiancé and started fiddling with his fingers as he didn’t know what to do next. It was silent for a while, and Kyle felt a weird tension start to build in his stomach as he was happy to see his beloved so worried about him.

“Ah, I’m fine. It makes me feel better seeing you so worried about me, love.” Kyle kissed his fiancé gently on the lips and then snuggled his tired face into the blonde’s hair. They were sitting like that for a little bit before Kyle decided to speak again. This time he was more relaxed and wasn’t angry but just tired. “I will tell you all about my day since I saw how interested you were with that look you gave me when I entered the house. Well then let’s start from the beginning of my shift.”

A few hours ago. Kyle arrived at the police station full of enthusiasm as it was the new day and a new set of compelling cases waiting for him to be solved. He always liked a good challenge, so he was eager to do his job right. Walking to his office, he overheard some officers talking. It was something about a new threat that appeared in the city as it was a person who tried to fight crime even if it meant breaking the law. Kyle had enough of that kind of behaviour, so he just ignored it and proceeded to look into the newest murder cases as they seemed to increase day by day. It was tough, yet Kyle loved bringing justice to those who destroyed the peace of the community.

As the young investigator sat down with a cup of hot coffee, a knock on the door got his attention. A person came into the office and handed him a few documents. “This is the case you will be looking into starting today. I hope you will find this vigilante and bring him down.” This person was Kyle’s superior, so he had to listen to him, despite his displeasure to take the case.

Looking through the new files, Kyle realised that they didn’t know anything about the suspect, so how exactly was he supposed to catch him was a real mystery. The only way to do this meant him going out in the streets, in the most dangerous ones at that. Kyle should be able to recognise the person he was trying to find. It seemed easy enough, but in reality, it was harder to accomplish.

A few hours went by with no effects and Kyle was starting to wonder if they didn’t pull a prank on him and he is just looking stupid walking around the streets like this. Soon to his surprise, he saw a shadow moving across the tall buildings. He could have missed it if he wasn’t looking up at the now orange sky.  _ It’s evening now, huh? How long was I walking around pointlessly? _ Kyle thought to himself as he decided to follow the glimpse of hope moving across the streets. He was sure that the person he barely saw was the one he was after, though it’s going to be a difficult task to catch him.

A few streets further into the darkness of the unknown neighbourhood, Kyle spotted the mysterious individual. He was wearing a costume with a mask that was covering his face. “Damn! It’s so great that he is wearing a mask, now I would  _ definitely  _ be able to report how the suspect looks. This day cannot be worse than this.” As Kyle was mumbling to himself, the mysterious vigilante spoke, “Ah, so it was you who’s been looking for me. Here I am, investigator. You looked very cute wandering through the streets like that and even mumbling to yourself. You’re genuinely adorable. I wish I weren’t dating anyone because I could  **_eat you up_ ** . If you want to know something about me, you can call me Mysterion. I hope we meet very soon, Detective.” With that, the mysterious person disappeared into the night, leaving Kyle stunned by how flirty they seemed to be towards the detective.

“What just happened? Damn it! I should have said something than just staring at this flirty man. Wait, what did he call himself again? Mysterion? Ah, another problem to take care of now.” Later Kyle went to the police station to grab his things and go home for the day. He wasted so much time and didn’t find anything on that person. It didn’t look like he was doing something against the law but merely going around in this ridiculous costume.

“I guess the rest you know. It was indeed a frustrating day, so spare me your wisdom. I just want to finish up this coffee and go to sleep.” Kyle was almost falling asleep by the time he finished his exciting encounter with a flirtatious vigilante.

“He was flirting with you? He got some balls. Didn’t he see that ring you have on your left hand?” Kenny seemed a little angry as his fiancé didn’t clear things up and didn’t protest while this man was flirting with him.

“Ah, I told you that he took me by surprise since nobody seems to care about my looks and I was just surprised, besides you know that I love you, right? Forgive me for this and let’s just forget this and go to bed, okay?—I’ll go first if you don’t mind.” Kyle got up from his seat and headed to the bathroom to take a shower after a tough day and a very annoying case. While Kenny was sitting in the living room cleaning the dishes, he mumbled to himself, “Because there is only one person who notices how pretty you look, dummy. Ah, you looked so stunning in the moonlight of this perfect night. I hope we will be seeing each other like this many times from now on,  _ Detective _ .” Kenny smiled as he cleaned everything up and went back to the living room to reminiscent of the events of today’s beautiful day.


End file.
